The Girl With The Violet Eyes
by theflyingpotato
Summary: Ciel thought she had died that night. But she didn't. She knew nearly everything about him and Sebastian but knew almost nothing about herself. Who is she? Why doesn't she remember the night she died? Are they even the same person?


**First things first, I am actually not a very big fan of OC's because most of the time authors mess up and create either a Mary-Sue and/or a Gary-Sue so please don't be afraid of telling me if I'm making my character a Mary-Sue, just be polite about it. **

**Second, don't be afraid to tell me if I'm getting my facts wrong because I'm getting my First things first, I am actually not a very big fan of OC's because most of the time authors mess up and create either a Mary-Sue and/or a Gary-Sue so please don't be afraid of telling me if I'm making my character a Mary-Sue, just be polite about it. **

**Second, don't be afraid to tell me if I'm getting my facts wrong because I'm getting my information about the Victorian Era from the media, such as Kuroshitsuji, and minor research I did in the past but again, please be polite about it.**

**Basically, Criticism is nice. I love criticism but I don't like rude ones but criticism is criticism so I'll still read it even if you decide to be a jerk about it.**

**Third, if you've read my Percy Jackson crossover with, er, Twilight then I might be putting it up for adoption. I had written the chapter but it got deleted so I decided to take that as a sign to stop the story because I really didn't like the story all that much.**

**Only the mere idea of this story was inspired by Doctor Who.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

Prologue- The Girl Who Did Not Exist

_"Run."_

That word rang through Ciel's mind, seared into his brain. He had, once again, been kidnapped. Except there had been a traitor amongt the kidnappers. He didn't remember her face all that much nor could he recall the others' faces, for the matter, except for her violet eyes.

It had been a night of smoke and ashes. Flames and gunpowder. Sebastian had saved him from the explosion but she didn't escaped. She didn't escape the explosion she created. She sacrificed herself. And he didn't even know her name, worst of all they couldn't even find her corpse. Some might of hoped that she was still alive. But Ciel was no fool. He knew that even if she had somehow survived the explosion she would died of the injuries she'd sustained.

He tried not to think of it. He wasn't one to dwell in past events, only to push forward in the bloody path he chose. The Devil's Path.

Ciel was to have a guest stay for two days. A friend of the Queen, Lady Viola Puppe. He didn't know who she was. Surely, it would embarrassing for both him and Lady Viola if he didn't know of her general background such as her status and business, so naturally he got Sebastian to look her up. But to his and Sebastian's surprise and shock there wasn't anyone under the name Viola Puppe. She did not exist. He had Sebastian look through all of the United Kingdom's, Germany's, France's, and even America's records but there was nothing. There were a few Violas and Puppes but no Viola Puppe.

The Queen didn't give him any details about her. She was a mystery. A puzzle. And Ciel loved a good mystery.

There were to three light knocks from the outside of his study before the door swung open, revealing Sebastian, his butler. Clad in an elegant mixture of black, gray, and white. He walked to him in a graceful stride.

"Young master, Lady Viola has arrived,"

"Send her to me," Sebastian nodded. Ciel smirked just the slightest. He had two days to figure out the mystery that was Viola Puppe. He was curious on how she would be like, if she was aware that there was no record of her existence. The door opened and a young girl came in. Ciel a bit disheartened.

He had expected her to be more mysterious, extraordinary, even. But the girl who came in was just like any other young aristocrat. Dolled up in a light green dress, her long brown hair braided, lips stained, porcelain cheeks dusted pink, like a proper lady.

A face flashed in his mind. A girl with long messy brown hair, draped down her shoulder, soot covered her face and tears streaked her cheeks. He looked up at Lady Viola. They both had violet eyes, but there was a difference between them.

Viola's eyes were empty.


End file.
